


Needy

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Movie Night, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: Virgil knows Deceit is a liar, but he can't stop himself from worrying--What if he's right?





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> _ It’s okay to find the faith to saunter forward_   
_ With no fear of shadows spreading where you stand_   
_ And you’ll breathe easier just knowing_   
_ That the worst is all behind you_   
_ And the waves that tossed the raft all night_   
_ Have set you on dry land_   
_ ((The Mountain Goats – Never Quite Free))_

The other Sides were celebrating a job well done. Deceit had just left, and they were confident that that was the end of the matter. Virgil wasn’t convinced. Before he’d left, the serpent had stuck around just long enough to plant a seed of doubt in Virgil’s mind. Logan and Roman and Patton were gathered in the living room, relieved the issue was resolved. 

But Virgil was frozen in his spot by the stairs, mulling over what Deceit had said to him.

Patton was the first to notice Virgil wasn’t with them, and he excused himself to wander over to the stairs where Virgil was sitting. He offered Virgil a big cheerful smile and said, “Why don’t you join us, kiddo?” 

Virgil mustered half a smile--Patton could almost always draw one out of him--and said, “Yeah, sure thing, Pat.”

He followed Patton over to where Logan and Roman were sitting in the living room, the latter expounding at length about the competence and bravery they had displayed in getting Deceit to leave. 

“I believe you are exaggerating,” Logan said. “Though it is undoubtedly a good thing that Deceit has departed once again, it had very little to do with competence or bravery on our part.” 

“Oh, hush, Logan, you’re no fun,” Roman said. He turned to Patton and Virgil. “You two are with me, aren’t you?” 

“Of course we are, Roman!” Patton said. “What exactly are we with you on?” 

Virgil sighed and plopped down on the couch, curling his feet up underneath him. He wasn’t in the mood for Roman’s antics.

This didn’t escape Logan’s notice. “Is something wrong, Virgil?” he said levelly.

Virgil grimaced. He hated to be put on the spot like that. “I’m fine,” he lied through gritted teeth. 

Logan crossed his arms. “Falsehood,” he said calmly. “Something has upset you.” 

Virgil felt heat flood his face. When had he gotten so bad at lying? It wasn’t so long ago when a statement like that would’ve got the others off his case, but a lot had changed since then. Perhaps it wasn’t that he’d gotten worse at lying but that the others had gotten better at understanding him. 

“What’s the matter, kiddo?” Patton said, turning away from Roman to look with concern at the Side curled up on the couch. 

“Oh, it’s stupid,” Virgil muttered. “Just go back to your conversation.” 

“Now, Virgil,” Patton said, taking a seat on the couch next to him, “what have I told you about isolating yourself when you’re upset?” 

Virgil scowled. “That I shouldn’t do it?” 

Patton nodded. “That’s right! So why don’t you tell us what the matter is?” he coaxed. 

Virgil sighed and ducked behind his air, but he knew it would do no good to refuse. Patton was capable of incredible stubbornness when it suited him. “It’s just something Deceit said to me… It got under my skin.” 

“Deceit is a chronic liar,” Logan spoke up. “Nothing he says is to be trusted.” 

“I know!” Virgil said. “I know he’s lying, but I can’t stop thinking:  _ what if he’s right _ ? I told you it was stupid. Whatever, I’ll get over it.” He curled up tighter, hunching in on himself. 

To his surprise, it was Roman who stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Virgil, what did he say to you?” 

Virgil bit his bottom lip and drew a deep breath. “He said...you guys didn’t really want me around. You just put up with me ‘cause you know Thomas needs me, not ‘cause you really care about me.” 

“Ah, classic Deceit,” Logan said. 

“Oh, Virgil!” Patton cried. “You know that’s not true, don’t you?” 

“I know,” Virgil muttered, feeling foolish. “I know he was just trying to get under my skin, but it worked. I can’t stop thinking he could be right. I mean, I’m not the easiest person to be around. Why else would you put up with me if not for Thomas’s sake?” 

“Well, that’s absurd,” Logan said. “It’s true that you have your...eccentricities, but that is true of all of us. There isn’t a single one of us who is “easy” to be around all of the time. And though I acknowledge the importance of your role in Thomas’s continued functioning, that is hardly the sole reason we allow for your presence. I honestly enjoy your company.” 

Virgil flushed pink, somehow feeling even more foolish now, but he also felt...warm. Reassured. “Thanks, Logan,” he said. 

Logan nodded his head. “Of course.” 

“Logan is right!” Patton said. “You’re a part of our family. We don’t ‘put up’ with you. We like having you around! Don’t listen to a word Deceit says. You’re welcome here, and not just because Thomas needs you. I love you for you, kiddo.” 

Virgil blushed and leaned his head again Patton who was still sitting on the couch next to him. “Thanks, Pat.” 

Patton grinned and wrapped his arm around Virgil. Virgil allowed it. It was comforting and warm without being restrictive. 

Roman cleared his throat, and Virgil looked up at him in surprise. Roman wasn’t one for touchy-feely stuff like Patton or calm correction of fallacies like Logan. Virgil honestly hadn’t expected him to say anything. 

“Deceit is a two-faced snake. He’s a villain and a scoundrel. You shouldn’t pay him any mind.” 

“It wasn’t that long ago you were calling me a villain,” Virgil said. 

“Yes,” Roman conceded, “but much has changed since then.  _ You _ have changed since then, and not only that, but I have come to better understand you. You aren’t a villain any more. You’re one of us. Nothing Deceit can say will change how we feel about you.” 

Virgil grinned. “When did you get so soft?” 

Roman looked offended. “I’ve always been soft. I’m the height of sensitivity. I’m a gentleman.  _ I’m _ a romantic!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Well, thanks, Princey.” 

He bowed with a fanciful twirl of his hands. If he wasn’t being so sweet, Virgil would’ve called him ridiculous. As it was, he just sighed and continued to lean against Patton, soaking in the feeling of being warm and comforted. He never used to feel that way.

“You know, kiddo,” Patton said, “it’s okay to ask for reassurance when you need it. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“Yeah, I know. It just feels...stupid. And needy. I should be better than this.” He’d been able to realize that most likely Deceit was lying, but he hadn’t been able to convince himself of it. It was frustrating to feel like he had no control over himself. 

Patton shook his head. “There’s nothing stupid about making sure your emotional needs are met.” 

“Except that my emotional needs are stupid.” 

Patton pulled back to look at Virgil sternly, putting his hands on his hips. “No, they are not. Everyone’s needs are different, and there is nothing wrong with yours. You know I’m always here to listen, kiddo.” 

Virgil couldn’t argue with that. “I know. Thanks.” 

“Do you feel better now that we’ve talked about it?” Patton asked. 

He did actually. “Yeah. Now go back to whatever you were doing before. Stop looking at me.” 

Patton beamed. “Well, if nobody has any work to do, what do you say we have a movie night?” 

“I have no objections,” Logan said. “We have more than earned a little relaxation.” 

“Ooh!” Roman said excitedly. “Can we watch Sleeping Beauty?” 

“Ugh, really, Roman?” Virgil groaned. “It’s so old. Can’t we at least watch a newer movie? Like one that came out this century.” 

Roman gasped, holding a hand to his chest in offense. “It’s a classic, Virgil!” 

Virgil shrugged. “Whatever. At least it has a dragon in it.” 

Roman put the movie on, and the other Sides settled in to watch it. Virgil curled up next to Patton and turned his eyes towards the screen, letting thoughts of Deceit fade from his mind. 


End file.
